The Baby
by Daughter of a Mad Man
Summary: I'm not going to bother giving away the story so to find out what it is about you guys will actually have to read it. So please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

**_1._****_Really Cares!_**

Hermione had been sitting in the common room of the head's dormitory all day, crying her heart out. All of a sudden she heard a husky voice from behind her that made her jump. The voice said, "What are you crying about?"

**She turned around to see Malfoy standing there, leaning against the wall in his usual slouchy way. Their eyes met, and to her greatest surprise those handsome silvery-blue eyes seemed csaring.**

**"Why would you care? You would probably just make fun of me like the rest of them out there," she said shrilly.**

**"Just try me with what has upset you," he said as sat down, rather slouched down, beside her.**

**"He…he…he dumped me…" was all she could manage to say before she heard a certain knock on the door. She was about to go answer it when Malfoy said, "Stay here. I'll get it. It's probably the Weasel going to try and say sorry to you now. Just…be…quiet." **

**She was enthralled. He had never done something nice foe her. She wondered if he was sick, but quickly pushed the thought out of her mind so she could here what they were talking about.**

**"What do _you_ want Weasley?" Malfoy asked with distaste, obvious distaste, in his voice.**

**"Fuck off Malfoy. You know I'm not here for you. So…Where is she?" Ron said hatefully.**

**"Oh. You're too late. Your little ex-girlfriend has been sitting here for quite a while, crying in _my_ arms," Malfoy said while elongating the my part in his answer.**

**'Hermione stop laughing' she kept telling herself. But even with a great amount of effort she couldn't stop. So she held a pillow to her face to muffle the giggles.**

**"Fine…" was all Ron could say, well rather Malfoy would let him say, before the door was shut in his face.**

**They waited till they heard the portrait outside their dorm, the one that had been painted of them and showed their emotions at the moment, slam shut, before they both burst into fits of laughter.**

**After a few minutes when they both stopped laughing, they looked at each other, and what she saw must have put a smile on her face. After all, she had seen Draco Malfoy smile, not smirk like he normally did, but he smiled to show his perfectly straight, white teeth.**

**"Don't let 'ickle Weasley get to you okay…Hermione?" he had asked.**

**She swore she heard him say her name, not Granger, or Smart-ass, or mudblood, just Hermione. **

**"Okay?" he asked again.**

**"Okay," she replied.**

**She thought that there was something really wrong with him, or maybe, just maybe he actually might care. 'Yeah that's it. He cares' she thought to herself.**

**_He really cares._**

**A.N. Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I have put the second chapter out for you guys if you really like it. So please READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. I love you!

**_I Love You!_**

Draco and Hermione sat by the light of the fire and talked about school and what not.

"**Hey. The Yule Ball is coming up and we get to decorate the Great Hall for it." He said in a very exciting way, which surprised her so much.**

**"I know, I've already got some designs going. Want to see them?" asked a very anxious Hermione.**

**"I'd love to Hermione" he replied.**

**"Ok. Stay right here. I'll go…I don't even have to get up. I'm so dumb. I am a witch and I have a wand." She said to herself in amazement that she had called herself dumb.**

**"Accio designs," she said with a flick of her wand.**

**After a few minutes of looking at the designs, Draco looked at her and said, "they're amazing, I've never seen something so wonderfull. Until now though."**

**At first she didn't get it but then she caught his eyes and they looked longingly into hers with a deep lust.**

**Before she could catch herself, she was leaning in to kiss him. The moment their lips met she knew, that she, Hermione Grnager, the goody-two-shoes of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, was in love. Not just any kind of love, but true love. The kind of love, that you would risk your life to save the others.**

**After their romantic little kiss, one that lasted about 12 minutes, they were cuddling on the floor on each other's arms. She leaned into his ear and whispered…**

**_"Draco, I love you."_**

**A.N. Hey guys. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Another chapter will be coming if I get some reviews asking for more. Please READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. 3 chapter 3 My Love

**_My Love!_**

**_Draco was surprised to hear this, but none the less he too, said "I love you."_**

**_In a few minutes they were kissing, but this time he had been laying her down on her back. He had just begun to take off her shirt when they heard a knock on the door._**

**_"Who is it?" Harmione's voice had sung out._**

**_"It's Harry 'Mione," Harry had replied._**

**_"Oh shit!" Draco said. "You never told me he was coming here."_**

**_"I didn't know he was coming," she replied "but i have an idea."_**

**_"What would be this idea that you have?" Draco asked._**

**_"You'll see," she said as she finished undoing her shirt and shooing him away._**

**_In a minute when she thought she was ready she had taken her bra off. Santering sexily over to the door and not knowing Draco was only just out of sight, still watching, she had answered the door._**

**_"Finally you ans...HOLY SHIT!" Harry had said at the sight of her._**

**_"Please do come in, won't you Harry?"_**

**_"Only for you," he replied in such a sexy way._**

**_Once the door was closed he had enveloped her in a hug, his arms roaming her body._**

**_"Damn! You are sexy," he said._**

**_"Funny, I was about to say the same to you," she said as she took of his shirt._**

**_All of a sudden she found herself totally naked, propped up against a wall, which was very cold. Not just that, Harry was naked too, well his pants were around his ankles. He began having sex with her, she had to admit he was good, but she also had to admit she has had better._**

**_"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter and the goody-two-shoes Granger, fucking in front of me," said Draco who was now emerging from the shadows._**

**_As quickly as they began they stopped, Harry running around getting dressed and Hermione just standing there for the world to see._**

**_"Wow, Hermione I never knew you were so big. What with all the layers of clothing you wear you could never tell." Draco had said._**

**_The funny thing is she found herself walking towards him, he had also been walking towards her. He stretched his arm around her waist pulling her ever so closely to him, so close that she could feel something harden between their bodies._**

**_'I make him horny,' she thought to herself._**

**_'God she makes me so fucking horny' Draco was thinking, but pictures of something else, that involved her, had popped into his mind._**

**_She leaned into his ear and whispered, "Do I make you horny Draco?"_**

**_"Oh yes, very much so," he replied as he felt her hands touching him in places he never knew she would go._**

**_"Get the fuck away from her Malfoy, or I swear I'll pound you into a bloody pulp!" they heard Harry say from behind them, who was now fully dressed._**

**_"Why Potter, she seems to be enjoying my company? After all we were going to have some fun until you had to come knocking on the door and ruining the moment," Draco said calmly._**

**_"Why the fuck would she enjoy your company?" Harry asked coldly._**

**_"Maybe because she thinks I would be better in bed than you," Draco had said just before Hermione had hidden behind him, holding him back from killing Harry._**

**_"Why you little! I'll kill you for that one Malfoy," _**

**_"I'd like to see you try, Mr. Potter," said a cold voice from behind them all._**

**_"Father, what are you doing here?" asked Draco._**

**_"I can't simply check on my son?" Lucius Malfoy had replied._**

**_"Why couldn't you just write to me like normal parents do?" Draco had replied._**

**_Lucius glanced at Hermione, in a rather strange way. One that he had never given before. It kind of creeped her out._**

**_"Potter, I want you to leave now," Lucius said._**

**_"Why should I? My friend lives in this dorm, if anyone should make me go it should be her," Harry replied sharply._**

**_All eyes were now on her, all she simply said was, "Goodbye Harry. See you in classes."_**

**_With those simple words he left, but he didn't leave like a normal person, he had tears in his eyes._**

**_"I'm going to go get dressed now, before anyone else appears in this room and I get caught naked by anymore men, because if you hadn't noticed I'm in a room with two men at the moment," Hermione said but was stopped by a sudden crack._**

**_Two more men came in but one she didn't know but she had had a close encounter with the other. _**

**_'Is that, oh my god it is, it's Crouch's son, and is that...' she thought to herself._**

**_"Yes it is I, Voldemort, as you were so bluntly thinking," said Voldemort._**

**_"Okay. Now i seriously need to get dressed," she said.But suddenly she felt a tingling sensation on her body and found herself in the sexiest night gown, that came just below her butt._**

**_"Okay. Never mind."_**

**_"Well i need to hit the hay right about now," she said._**

**_All eyes were now on her, "Oh sorry it's a muggle expression," she said hurriedly._**

**_"Okay you can go but Lucius will need a bed to sleep in so that would mean you two," Voldemort said pointing to Lucius and Hermione," would sleep together, or, you two," he said pointing at Draco and Hermione, " would have to sleep together."_**

**_Draco said, " I like your last little point I'll be the one to sleep with her tonight."_**

**_But she had already left for bed, so he bluntly said goodnight to them and went off to her sleeping chambers._**

**_When he got there he found her under the covers motioning him forward._**

**_"Come here baby, come sleep with me," she said in a very sexy voice._**

**_"Okay,"was all Draco said and found himself naked under the covers._**

**_"Goodnight," she said as he wrapped his arms around her and for the first time she didn't get shivers from his touch._**

**_When he was snuggled under the blankets with his new found teddy bear, which was Hermione, he said,_**

**_"Goodnight my love."_**


	4. Death!

**_ Death!_**

**She awoke the next morning alarmed by voices, ones she had heard the night before.**

**"Hush, she's awakening," she heard Lucius Malfoy say.**

**"Good morning, Hermione," the one that called himself Lord Voldemort had said.**

**"Um... hmm... and why exactly would you be calling me by the name I was given and not by mudblood. As you are the one that started this whole mudblood hating thing, after all you are the heir of Slytherin," she said coolly.**

**"For one, you aren't a mudblood, my dear child." Voldemort had said.**

**'Eww... did he just say "my dear child" no, he couldn't have. That is sick and wrong. Shit! I forgot he can read minds. Hello Voldemort.' Hermione thought as she let out a little giggle.**

** Then she heard Voldemort laugh and say, "I see you had forgotten that."**

**"By the way, how am I not a mudblood," she said wincing at the word, "after all I am a witch born from two muggles."**

**Everyone let out a little laugh except for Hermione, she couldn't help thinking, 'What in Merlin's sake is so funny that I can't even figure out?'**

**"You, my dear, are the most powerful, smartest, I can't quite say the bravest but you rank high on that one, of your time. Did you ever think otherwise of your parents?" Voldemort had asked.**

**"Of course not! Why would I?" she asked.**

**Voldemort walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, he placed one of his boney fingered hands on her shoulder which surprisingly was warm not cold, against her bare skin.**

**"You are none other than the daughter of your's truly," he said with a grin.**

**"I... well... I... I am?" she asked, looking confused.**

**"Yes, you are. There is another thing that you don't know about. One that some of the dark side have known about, most have not. You are destined to be wed to a pureblood." He said from beside her with such relief that she believed about who she was.**

**"Who am I supposed to be wed to?" she asked nervously loking around the room.**

**"Master, shall I presume to tell the young princess who she is to wed?" Lucius asked in sheer excitement.**

**"If you wish to, yes you may," her father answered.**

**"You, Princess Bethany," he was cut off by Hermione.**

**"What! I have a different name too?" she asked.**

**"Sorry dear, forgot to mention that," he grinned sheepishly.**

**"Anyway, young Princess Bethany, you are destined to be wed to none other than my son, Draco Malfoy, the prince of darkness at Hogwarts," Lucius answered so quickly that it took Bethany(Hermione) time to take it all in.**

**"Your highness," said a voice from the shadows.**

**"Draco," Bethany answered.**

**He knelt on one knee in front of her and said, "Will you, Bethany- Anne Riddle, marry me, Draco Justin Malfoy?"**

**She had noticed at once that all the pairs of eyes in the room, including the ones in the portraits, were on her, waiting for the answer that would change their lives.**

**"I, Bethany-Anne Riddle, _will_ marry you, Draco Justin Malfoy" she said as she lifted him into a huge embrace. All around them were whistles and applause from the death eaters and, their fathers. Her father was mostly proud of her and mostly ashamed of waiting so long to tell her.**

**"Daddy," she asked.**

**"Yes my dear?" ha answered.**

**She took him into an embrace and said, "_I love you._"**

**" By the way my dear, there is one more thing to your disguise that I want to show you. Please go and stand in front of the mirror," he said into her ear.**

**She stood there with her eyes closed waiting for him to show her and then, after a muttered spell, she heard him say, "you can open your eyes now."**

**When she opened her eyes she saw a stranger in the mirror. The stranger was a girl her age. The girl had jet black hair, emerald green eyes, lips as red as blood and she thought she grew about a size larger in the bust.**

**Her fiance, came to stand behind her with his hands around her waist he said, "welcome home, my love."**

**She turned around but didn't know what to say, but then it came to her. **

**She leaned into his ear and said,**

**"_Death will Prevale, but love shall_**

**_conquer all!"_**


End file.
